


i don't wanna be sad anymore

by sintrovert



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, just a little canon divergent at the point i'm posting it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintrovert/pseuds/sintrovert
Summary: The morning after Robbe and Sander reunite, they share some time together, and some words.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	i don't wanna be sad anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote up a lil fix-it-before-it-happens ficlet of the morning after ohn so enjoy! it's a bit canon divergent because i wrote it before we got the minute by minute talk from moyo but whatever i'd rather it came from robbe's mom anyway.
> 
> song title is from 'sad forever' by lauv which coincidentally is also the first song on my robbe and sander playlist on spotify  
> (y'all check it out https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UJbVhDi8PsxXUD7t5NaPY )

The last time Robbe had checked the clock, it was around ten am. He’d been drifting in and out of sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Sander, who had promptly passed out when they had gotten to Robbe’s flat the night before and hadn’t stirred since. It makes sense, Robbe thinks. Sander had been crying a ton last night; it wears you out. Sander needs this.

It’s around 11:30 when Sander blinks his eyes open. Robbe’s been running his fingers through Sander’s hair, tousling it and smoothing it down as he waits, but he stops when Sander awakes with a sharp intake of breath.

“Hey, cutie,” Robbe whispers, smiling down at him. Sander looks away, shifting himself a bit further from Robbe but not completely breaking their embrace. Robbe can tell that he’s ashamed, embarrassed, doesn’t really know what to do. 

Sander settles on a “hi,” his voice cracked from disuse and how much he’d cried the night before. He refuses to meet Robbe’s eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Robbe asks after a minute, hoping that it’s an okay question. Ever since his meeting with the therapist earlier that week and his talk with his mom he’d been looking up bipolar disorder (on actual reliable sources instead of wikipedia) and he’d taken extra care to understand how to talk about it with Sander. He didn’t want to be pushy, he didn’t want Sander to think he was pitying him, he didn’t want Sander to feel like he’d done something wrong. He waits, knowing that Sander will answer in his own time, and if he doesn’t that’s okay too. Robbe is staying with him regardless.

“I’m…I guess I feel a bit better. I don’t know. This week has been rough.” Sander says.

Robbe nods, waiting for Sander to continue. He’s learned that it’s so important to listen, and so he does.

“Robbe…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you and made you upset.” Sander starts, glancing up at Robbe quickly before looking back down. “But I want you to know, that nothing about this, about us, is fake. Just because I was manic that night doesn’t mean anything we had before that or during it wasn’t real. I do love you.” He lets out a sigh as he finishes.

“At first, I thought it was all fake. What Britt said…I believed her. I haven’t told you this yet, but my mom has a mental illness as well. I talked to her, and she made me understand that what Britt told me was wrong and that she was just trying to keep me away from you. I’ve been learning about this, about what I can do for you, and what it really means, but I want to hear from you. That’s most important.”

Sander smiles then, relieved that someone is finally listening to him. 

“I have days when I feel on top of the world, like last week. Then I have times where my thoughts race so much, where I feel like breaking out of my skin and running to god knows where so I can finally breathe. And then there are days when I can’t do anything. I can’t get out of bed, I can’t shower, I can’t eat. I can’t function, really.” Sander sighs in frustration. “It’s so annoying, because I want to live life, I want to move forward, but I can’t sometimes.”

Robbe hums, letting Sander know he’s still listening. He will always listen.

“Britt, she thinks she knows what to do with me, she thinks that she knows what’s best for me, but she never stops to think about asking me what I want. It makes me feel so helpless.”

Sander leans forward, then, and tucks his head under Robbe’s chin. He squeezes him tight.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m a burden on you. I know I can be really hard to deal with. It’d be really hard on you and I don’t want to make you feel sad.” Sander’s words are muffled against the fabric of Robbe’s t-shirt, but he hears him all the same.

“I’m not sad.” Robbe says. “I’m not. And we’re going to get through this. My mom told me that sometimes when it gets too much, you take it day by day. And if that’s too much, hour by hour. And I say we take it minute by minute.”

“Minute by minute?” 

“Yeah. So we only focus on this minute, and don’t worry about the next ones. Sound good?”

“…Okay.” Sander pulls back, looking Robbe straight in the eyes. “Okay.” He smiles. “Minute by minute, then.”

Robbe presses a kiss to Sander’s forehead. “So, what do you want to do in this minute?”

“Can we just lie here, like this?” Sander asks, his voice small. “I like it here.”

“Of course.” Robbe replies.

And so they do.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @cheloululu


End file.
